


beyond our stars

by mystoids



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystoids/pseuds/mystoids
Summary: What if Magnus and Alec met in a different perspective from enemies to lovers? One universe, two different sides. The downworlders and the shadowhunters. Two families set apart but what if a connection joins them together, are the two sides important or the person they choose to love. Can enemies become lovers or can lovers become enemies?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. CHAPTER ONE

Light touch of hands feathering the face of a man. Eyes staring back at his. Lips wanting to be kissed. But darkness. It filled the room but a light from him. He was the light. Like the stars. A hope. A dream. It was him. He was special but everything was a blur. He couldn't recognise a defined face. All he knew was that he was out there, waiting for him.

Alec woke up to the sun shining through his bedroom window piercing through his eyes. It was a dream. Whoever the man was, it wasn't real. Alec sat up and looked at the wall facing him with a hanging picture of the shadowhunter family. Every morning he would stare at the same picture wondering if it would change. It would never change. Shadowhunters stick together, it has been for centuries. They would never fall in love with the other side; the downworlders, the enemies. Alec got out of bed and got a knock on his door. The door opened to be greeted with his mom.

"You got up late, had a dream of something? I hope it's about you taking charge of this place, the whole shadowhunter realm. Or maybe you starting a family, a love interest quite possibly?" Alec's mom said following a laugh.

"A love interest, quite strange as..." Alec answered but was interrupted by him mom.

"Talking about love interests, you're at that stage of marriage. You haven't introduced me to any girl. When I was your age your father and I were married." she paused.

"Stop talking about him, yes married but not happily. I'm just waiting for the right person. There would be someone out there that would love and accept me for who I am. When I find them I'll marry them." Alec continued.

"Good for you, as long as you're happy. And of course a shadowhunter. " his mom laughs. "But in all seriousness, you're the next to rule this realm. Then your kids, then grandkids. They need to have our blood. Blood of the most powerful and strongest beings of this world. Do you understand?" she replied.

Alec stayed silent. He knew there was no possibility of him falling in love outside this shadowhunter family but there is always a maybe. But Alec nodded. No shadowhunter must love a downworlder.

"Anyways, you need to get ready for a meeting. Your dad will be there to discuss an upcoming mission and you need to be there. There have been these cases in the mundane world. Something killing them off. Jace would also be there, you two are working together and Isabelle would follow." His mom said as she patted his shoulder and left his room. Few minutes later, Alec arrived at the meeting. Jace was sitting beside his dad. Alec had feelings for Jace since they were younger but kept it a secret. Working together was difficult but simple. Alec walked towards the table and sat at the other side of his dad.

"Took you a long time to get here, a leader should never be late. Be like Jace for once. A born leader." His dad announced.

"I'm not a leader, if you are so desperate to have one, Jace is waiting for it. I don't. I may be your son but you don't treat me like that. You train me to become this. A leader? Maybe for once you could have leaded your own wife and kids but instead you focus on this and expect to follow your footsteps." Alec answered.

His dad slapped the table. "I am still the leader here, so don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Shall we just continue with the meeting, about the mundanes." Jace interrupted.

"There have been these cases in the mundane world, something killing them. There were different cases, some has scars, some ripped apart and some just randomly disappearing. I'm not sure what's the cause but I'm setting out Jace and Alec to check it and make sure this doesn't increase. Find the thing or person doing this and capture them to be sent back here." Alec and Jace nodded and stood up.

Before they could leave, Alec's dad grabbed Alec's arm. "Act like a shadowhunter and don't ruin our name." Alec's eye started to water and his fists fuelled with anger. He stormed off and followed Jace.

"Look Jace, you may act like a leader, but I am the son. I am Alec Lightwood. One of the strongest shadowhunters to exist."

Jace interrupted. "If that is so, whoever can catch this thing or person in the mundane world first, is the strongest and becomes the leader." Jace put his hand out and Alec shakes it.

"Nothing is stopping me, not anything or anyone is going to ruin my name." Alec answered.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

The portal opened into the main city where all the mundanes wondered the streets. Smoke steaming out of cars. Ringing of phone calls. Mundanes laughing and screaming all over the place. Completely different to the shadow world. Alec never understood how mundanes work, it was the polar opposite of how his life goes.

”We only have a few hours before it gets dark, it’s better if we split up to find whatever this thing is. Remember who catches it first wins.” Jace snarled.

”Fine. This isn’t just for the winning prize, it’s serious. So many mundane lives are in danger.” Alec replied.

Jace nodded his head and went the opposite direction hunting for the enemy. On the other hand Alec looked around the city and felt a shiver down his spine. Something was close. Alec turned around but nothing was there. A confused face ran across his face wondering what that feeling was. It was different. Felt of unease but a sense of protection. Alec walked up the streets looking around the buildings and mundanes’ fashion sense. Even though Alec’s sense of style was bland with black clothing he questioned a lot about mundanes and didn’t quite understand all the mundane romance stories. Neither did he understand romance. Alec never felt anything romantic towards anyone other than Jace. Since they were younger he felt this connection with him even though Jace didn’t. Alec wondered about his feelings towards Jace, towards men. But it was better kept inside to hide the judgement of others. As he continued to wonder around the streets and in his thoughts, the sun went down.

A loud bang from across the street caught Alec’s attention. He reached behind his back to grab his bow, ready to take charge.The bang followed a scream from a woman and Alec sprinted towards her. He ran down the alleyway which was dim and smelt of urine and rubbish scattered everywhere. Alec’s heartbeat raced quicker and quicker and the feeling hit him again from earlier. This power he never felt before. It wasn’t a mundane or a shadowhunter. A downworlder. The enemy. Alec turned around the corner to be faced with a mundane on the floor, dripping with blood. Alec checked her pulse to see is she was alive, but she wasn’t. Alec looked up to see someone near the top of the building creating a portal. Before the person could step into the portal, Alec shot them. He wasn’t going to allow this person to escape, Alec questioned if this was the person killing all the mundanes. Alec ran to the top of the building and the closer he got to the person the connection, the mystery power got stronger. Alec’s heartbeat got quicker. It was the same rhythm and speed every time he saw Jace, but this time it felt more intense. Alec reached the top of the building and the person he shot disappeared. Alec walked steadily on the roof, foot after foot gently trying to not make a sound. He could feel his breathing intensify and he paused. A cold chill hit the back of his neck and the hairs on his arms raised. He wasn’t alone. 

“A shadowhunter thinking he could defeat me?” the mystery voice said, followed by a laugh. 

Alec sensed the person was behind him, staring at him. He raised his bow and swifted his body to shoot the person behind him. The arrow shot through the air and didn’t hit anyone. Before he could move. His arms and legs were chained up with a magical force. Causing him to fall to the roof floor. 

“Show yourself, who are you? Let me go!” Alec shouted.

Footsteps approaching him. A man with black silky hair and golden eyes, wearing a red velvet jacket and designed trousers stood in front of Alec. A grin on the person’s face appeared while Alec was stunned.

”I’m Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn.” The fashioned man replied.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Magnus walked around Alec, who was struggling to escape while lying on the floor. The desperation from Alec's face as Magnus grinned.

"You must be the shadowhunter that shot that arrow at me. I thought you would have been skilled enough to actually aim at me, but your aim wasn't good enough. You seem so familiar..."

"Alec." Alec continued. As he tries to catch his breath.

"Oh, and do you know who I am?" Magnus asked.

"A warlock. Who tried to escape from me, from killing that mundane." Alec said. Magnus turned to look at Alec's face and raised his chin to see his face. Alec's breathing got heavier.

"Pretty hair, pretty eyes, pretty boy...but stupid." Magnus laughed. Magnus continued; "Out of all people, why would I hurt a mundane."

"You are a warlock, you're the enemy. You use your power to get what you want. Your kind are dangerous to the mundane world and I wouldn't be surprised if you are the killer of all these recent deaths from the mundanes. Warlocks are killers, have no pity but evil. Like Asmodeus..."

"Silence!" Magnus shouted and looked down at his feet in despair. "Do not compare me to him, I am nothing like him." Magnus continued.

Magnus walked around Alec again and tried to calm himself down. Magnus wasn't always full of rage but every time he would hear that name, his blood boils with anger. Alec could see the rage in Magnus' face as he continued to pace around him, he didn't understand why. Magnus breathed in and out and faced Alec.

"I may be a warlock, but my power is to help, not to kill. That mundane down there you saw was already there when I got there, I saw the thing that killed it and I created this portal to run after it, till you shot that arrow. And missed. At that point something in my brain told me to stay to see you. I could have caught the enemy but I didn't. Alexander, I am not the enemy you are looking for, but the person you are looking for."

Alec was confused with what Magnus meant. He could see in Magnus' hazel eyes that were transformed from his golden cat eyes, who he really was. He was genuine, Alec didn't see him as the target or for a return of the winning prize of being the leader of the institute. He could see a warlock, different from any warlock he has ever seen. Someone who was lost, understanding and most of all honest. But this wasn't going to be Alec's weakness. Magnus looked at Alec, all his focus put onto him but Alec’s eyes shifted from Magnus to the figure behind. Before Alec could have said anything a sharp screech came from Magnus. Magnus fell to the floor, lying beside Alec. Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes hinting for help but a boot stepped onto Magnus’ head, destroying their eye contact.

”Took you a long time to get him back to the institute.” Alec’s eyes hovered from Magnus to Jace who was grinning to see Magnus in pain.

Magnus continued to sigh in pain while he put his hand at his side, which had a cut from Jace’s dagger. Alec looked at Magnus and pitied him till he realised he was a warlock, the enemy. Alec escaped from the chains from Magnus’ power and stood up to help Jace get Magnus back to the institute. Magnus was in too much pain to think of using any of his powers, he also feared to hurt himself and Alec.

“I’m not who you think I am. Alec please...” Magnus pleaded, but was stopped by Jace.

”A warlock, a filthy warlock.” Jace laughed while Alec stood there in silence and opened the portal to lead back to the institute. Jace grabbed Magnus by his velvet jacket and raised him to his feet.

”Where’s your magic?” Jace snickered. 

“I don’t want to use it. I’m going to fight fairly and prove who I am and not what people have assumed for years. I’m not going to hurt anyone.” Magnus said.

Jace dragged Magnus along into the portal who was followed by Alec. Alec’s mind was muddled with what he currently felt. Proud of catching someone who could potentially be the killer of the mundanes. But felt sick with the thought that Magnus could do that. He knew that he wasn’t capable of killing a mundane. The thoughts crossed his mind, that he felt safe with Magnus, he didn’t know why but he did. All he knew was that it wasn’t going to be easy to protect Magnus, especially with Jace wanting the prize. All in Alec’s mind at that moment was to choose between the institute or a warlock, Magnus Bane.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

The portal opened back to the institute, where Jace and Alec were greeted by Alec's dad smiling when he saw Magnus was caught.

"Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. It's nice to finally meet you." Alec's dad grinned. Magnus looked up to keep contact with him and rage buried in Magnus' eyes. Magnus didn't like Robert Lightwood after what he did to warlocks in the past, from killing them to making them look weak to displaying their heads on the institute walls. It wasn't all Robert's fault but he followed the generations before him of the shadowhunters' supremacy.

"Alec, I heard that Jace actually caught him. You are one of the best shadowhunters and you lost to a warlock." Robert said in shame. Alec's face went sorrow and put his down in disappointment. Magnus turned to face Alec to give him a smile and comfort but Alec blanked out anyone around him.

"Take him to his cellar and lock him up and I'll figure what I want to do with him." Alec's dad ordered. Jace and other fellow shadowhunters followed their orders and brought Magnus down the elevator which lead to the cell. Alec didn't look up to see Magnus walk away as he was still confused with his thoughts and he stood still in the middle of the hallway. A few seconds later, an arm comforted Alec from behind. It was Isabelle who gave a small smile and Alec smiled back. Alec and Isabelle's bond was stronger that anyone and were always there to pick each other up. The times when their dad would leave them alone with their mum, they were by each other's side from when they were younger.

The cell door opened where Magnus stepped in and was surrounded by a bed and chains attached to the ceiling. A giant glass window is what Magnus faced while he stayed in the cell. Magnus could have used his powers against them, but refused. He was one of the most powerful warlocks but with power comes intelligence. Magnus knew a bunch of spells to escape from any situation but he promised himself he was going to prove his magic was used for good and not to hurt. Jace followed him into the cell where he grabbed Magnus' arm to be attached to the chains.

"As long as this doesn't crease my jacket, then lock me up all you want." Magnus laughed. Magnus was a flirt, but Jace wasn't his type; dirty blond hair and mixed coloured eyes and mostly his style was not up to Magnus' standards. Jace ignored what he said and continued to lock his other arm.

"You can use your powers all you want but don't use your magic against Alec. I saw how you looked at him but a reminder that he is a shadowhunter, and not any shadowhunter but the son of Robert Lightwood. You are a warlock, the creatures of evil. Why would Alec fall in love with someone like you." Jace said and walked out of Magnus' cell towards the elevator. The doors of the elevator opened and Jace's eyes caught Alec who was standing at the table opposite him. Jace walked towards Alec and waited for Alec to speak about the agreement. Alec's face went blank and was confused with what Jace was waiting for.

"Our deal?" Jace said. Alec dragged Jace's arm to get away from the other shadowhunters from hearing their conversation. Alec looked around to see if anyone was listening but everyone was too busy.

"I'm not giving you my position." Alec hesitated. "We don't have enough evidence that Magnus did that. I caught him but it's not him. There is something or someone out there still." Alec continued.

"First of all I was the one who was capable of bringing him back to the institute. Also why are you listening to him, the enemy. Why are you supporting a warlock?" Jace asked angrily. Alec didn't know what to reply, he still wasn't sure why he trusted Magnus. Alec paused for a second to think of an answer. Before he continued thinking of an answer, Isabelle shouted Alec's name. Alec ran to the main room where screens covered half the room. Isabelle pointed at the screen and Alec focused to see what it was. A mundane. The murdering didn't stop. Alec turned around to face Jace who was standing beside him. They caught Magnus but it wasn't him who was killing the mundanes, there was someone or something else out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Can love be so strong to break the promises the families have had in the past?


End file.
